


На работе

by Elga



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред навещает Дженсена на съемочной площадке «Десятидюймового героя».<br/>Перевод фика <a href="http://lazy-daze.livejournal.com/455088.html">«Perfect Working Order»</a>, автор: lazy_daze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На работе

Дженсен едва успевает представить Джареда коллегам, как тот ухмыляется и, сказав: «Простите, ребята, я украду его на пару минут — рабочие дела, понимаете?», — тащит Дженсена в неубранную раздевалку.

Дженсен бросает на Джареда хмурый взгляд.

— Я уже три раза объяснял Клеа, что мы не трахаемся! Помог бы хоть!

Джаред смотрит на него щенячьим взглядом, беспомощно произносит:

— Но… но подводка, — и проводит огромной рукой по лицу Дженсена, размазывая подводку по щеке.

— Хватит портить мой макияж!

— Да плевать, — рычит Джаред ему в ухо, и действительно, Дженсену плевать.

Джаред притискивает его к стене и грубо, почти кусая, целует, а потом легко касается губами щеки и колючего от щетины подбородка.

Дженсен очень надеется, что поблизости никого — стены никудышные, а он не может сдержать стон, когда Джаред начинает ласкать его через килт — он возбудился еще тогда, снимаясь в сцене, как только Джаред зашел.

Он дергает бедрами, когда Джаред отстраняется, но времени смущаться своего желания нет — Джаред уже задирает килт и медленно проводит вверх по бедру, и килт собирается складками на его запястье, как будто…

— Как будто ты чертова девчонка! Ну что, нравится, когда я задираю юбку и лапаю тебя?

Дженсен пытается возразить: «Придурок, это не юбка, а килт», — но с губ срывается нечто нечленораздельное, потому что Джаред сжимает его член в кулаке.

Джаред нежно проводит языком по шее Дженсена — по руке бегут мурашки, и он понимает, что Джаред сейчас ласкает его татуировки, отчего член мигом затвердевает.

— Смотри… смотри не размажь, — задыхаясь, выговаривает он, а Джаред фыркает, обжигая дыханием шею.

— Я осторожно. Набей настоящие, и я смогу ласкать их, когда вздумается, — и Дженсен хоть сейчас готов подставить свое тело под острые иглы.

Джаред начинает двигать рукой сильнее и чуть отстраняется, чтобы поцеловать Дженсена, а тот изгибается под его прикосновениями, тело сотрясает дрожь.

— Джаред, я… я так кончить не могу, — и Джаред подается назад, усмехается, а потом падает на колени.

Дженсен запрокидывает голову, когда Джаред горячим языком проводит по его члену, — а потом заставляет себя посмотреть вниз; раньше такая картина: Джаред, устроившийся между ногами Дженсена, обутыми в Мартинсы, с килтом на плечах, — показалась бы уморительной, однако сейчас Дженсен готов побиться об заклад, что когда Джаред отсасывает ему, то возбудить его может абсолютно все.

Он кладет руку на макушку Джареда и нажимает, а потом кончает так, что поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Джаред проглатывает все до последней капли.

Ухмыляясь, Джаред выныривает из-под килта; губы у него красные и припухшие, и Дженсен вздергивает его на ноги, чтобы впиться в них, чтобы почувствовать свой горьковатый вкус во рту Джареда.

— Видишь, — говорит Джаред между поцелуями, — килт не пострадал, — и мягко толкается в бедро Дженсена.

— Уж спасибо, — говорит Дженсен, лаская возбужденный член Джареда через джинсы, и Джаред стонет и прижимается к Дженсену еще сильнее. Он смотрит на Дженсена потемневшими горящими глазами и лихорадочно говорит: — Я хочу… черт… кончить на твое лицо, — а потом застывает и со стоном кончает в джинсы.

— Чувак, мое лицо немного выше, — замечает Дженсен, и Джаред смущенно смеется и утыкается ему в шею.

— Думаю, мне хватило даже мысли, — он поднимает взгляд и хитро говорит: — Но чувак, подводку не выбрасывай!

**Конец**


End file.
